Burnham Harbor
Burnham Harbor is the harbor in Chicago on Lake Michigan where Thomas Raith parks his boat, the Water Beetle. The Harbor's first big scene is in Death Masks. Description Harry describes the Burnham Harbor as looking like the "parking lot of an oceangoing Wal-Mart. It seems large enough to hold a football field or three. Vessels of many varieties were tied to white warves that stretched out over the water. The lake smelled like dead fish, algae and motor oil.Death Masks, ch. 12 Details *Harry had a key to the Harbor docks which he lost when he was shot and killed and drowned in Lake Michigan In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry Dresden goes to the harbor to investigate the Estranger, a ship that he suspects implicated in the whereabouts of the thieves of the Shroud of Turin. While confronting Anna Valmont and Francisca Garcia, the Denarian called Deirdre shows up in an attempt to take the Shroud from them, killing Garcia sinking the Estranger in the process. Anna Valmont takes off with the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 12-14 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry's brother, Thomas, uses the Water Beetle to shelter and move practitioners he is protecting to safety. Some of the women are from Ordo Lebes. While Harry and Elaine Mallory are there investigating the whereabouts of Olivia, they are attacked by many ghouls. Harry draws the heat from Lake Michigan causing ice to form so the women and children can escape from the boat under seige over the ice to a far dock.White Night, ch. 20 & 21 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry woke up on the Water Beetle parked in the harbor (unnamed) after his confrontation with the Denarians on Demonreach. Thomas walked him out to his Hummer where he had coffee waiting. Next to the coffee was a white paper bag containing a cake doughnut with sprinkles—from Eldest Gruff—Harry just gave Thomas a cryptic smile. Thomas complained that Harry doesn't even explain the small surf. Harry just enjoyed the doughnut while he could.Small Favor, ch. 46 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, the harbor is mentioned only as the "marina" when Harry takes Morgan and Molly there to take the Water Beetle out to Demonreach to do a Sanctum Invocation.Turn Coat, ch. 35 And then again to set their trap for the real killer and Council traitor.Turn Coat, ch. 38 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry was shot on the Water Beetle and drowned in the waters of the Harbor.Changes, ch. 49 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry had lost his key to the Harbor gates that lead to where the Water Beetle is docked. He used his new strength to bend it so that he and Molly Carpenter could enter. Their plan it to take the Water Beetle to Demonreach to find out why a it's about to explode and determine how to stop it. They found Thomas Raith on the boat and he took them there.Cold Days, ch. 14 Returning from Demonreach island, they were attacked by Redcap and his gang of Sidhe on jet skis.Turn Coat, ch. 18 Refernces See also *''Water Beetle'' *Demonreach *''The Estranger'' *Chicago *Lake Michigan *Thomas Raith *Anna Valmont *Francisca Garcia *Deirdre *Madrigal Raith *Elaine Mallory *Karrin Murphy *Molly Carpenter *Kincaid *Harry Dresden *Redcap *Ace *Lacuna *Denarian *ghouls *Churchmice *Shroud of Turin *Ordo Lebes External references *Burnham » Chicago Harbors *Burnham Park | Chicago Park District *Burnham Harbor, the Chicago Harbors in Chicago, Illinois *Burnham Park Yacht Club *About Burnham Harbor Chicago Facilities surrrounding Burnham Harbor: *Museum Campus - Wikipedia (surrounds Burnham) - includes: Field Museum, Shedd Aquarium, Soldier Field, Alder Planetarium, Grant Park *Virtual Tourism - satellite map *Adler Planetarium *Adler Planetarium & Astronomy Museum *Shedd Aquarium - Chicago | Home *Shedd Aquarium - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Welcome to The Field Museum *Field Museum of Natural History - Wikipedia *Welcome! | Soldierfield.net *Soldier Field - Wikipedia *Chicago Bears | Facts and Figures of Soldier Field *Colonnades | Soldierfield.net *Colonnade - Wikipedia *Clarence F. Buckingham Memorial Fountain | Chicago Park District *Buckingham Fountain - Wikipedia *Grant Park | Chicago Park District *Grant Park (Chicago) - Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:Death Masks Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Cold Days